The Other Me In The Other World
by Eddie Queen Que
Summary: AU. Just wondering what are the life's of other Tsunayoshi's in their parallel world.18Fem!27(UPDATED FROM IT'S ORIGINAL STORY!)


**EDDIE QUEEN QUE's FAN FICTION!**

**Title: **The Other Me in the Other World

**Date Updated: **17th of April 2015

**Summary: **A newer version of the old story of the same title

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back and am making newer versions for all the stories that I have uploaded here before. So if you guys have read the older version then I hope this one is way better than before!

Thank you for reading this! I notice that my email is full of alerts for this story. So you guys really love it eh? (~OvO)~

Anyways, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Akira-sensei, OCs belongs to me, storyline belongs to me. Enjoy ~

One fine day, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the next 10th generation of the famous Vongola clan in Italy received an unsuspected surprise guest.

TSUNA: Eh? You are…

SOFHEALIA: …Hello

REBORN: I know who you are. You're that emo ragazza that loves beating up people. Am I right?

SOFHEALIA: *Nodded*

TSUNA: Eh!? *Sweat drop*

REBORN: Come in ragazza. It must be something important…

TSUNA: …

Hello there everyone ~ my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, aged 25 years old. I'm a graduate student from Oxford and I work as an accountant in a famous company called the 'Foundation'.

I'm from Japan and lives alone in my lovely apartment ~ I have two lovely parents living overseas and a younger brother name Fuuta who is studying Science Technology in England.

Well, there's not much I can say about my life. Just the usual boring routine I did almost every day! But if you guys want to know what I do, then what are we waiting for? Let's go to work~

**~8:00 a.m. Tsuna arrived at the front door of the 'Foundation' company. Greeted by the guard on duty, Lanchia~**

TSUNA: Good morning, Lanchia ~

Lanchia: Good morning, Miss Sawada. The usual?

TSUNA: Yup. Nothing out of the ordinary.

LANCHIA: I see. Well, there's a surprise for you waiting on your desk. Have fun at work, Miss Sawada.

TSUNA: Hontou? Sugoii ne, Lanchia-san! I treat you to lunch one day~

LANCHIA: You're welcome and the pleasure is mine.

**~8:30 a.m. Tsuna arrived on the 27****th**** floor where her work desk is situated. There are 6 medium sized cubicles, a fake plant decorated at a corner, 3 toilets, a pantry room and a store room. There's also a room with the sign 'CEO' engrafted in huge bold letters on the wooden door. As Tsuna approached her cubicle, she saw a bouquet of pink roses and a small Tupperware filled with fresh strawberries~**

TSUNA: Aww…How sweet. I must thank Lanchia later. For now, off to work we go! But…*Looks around* I haven't seen _him _around. He's usually the first to arrive before me…

**~9:00 a.m. The first co-worker to arrive is Hayate Gokudera, grumbling and cursing under his breath~**

GOKUDERA: Dammit that crazy wife of mine! Asking me to buy 3 boxes of strawberry shortcakes just because she's craving for it! Damn that pregnant woman…

TSUNA: …Mocking Haru again, Gokudera?

GOKUDERA: Good morning, Miss Sawada. Well, Haru has been eating sweet cakes lately. Doctor Shamal advised that she needs to watch out for her weight since she's 5 months pregnant…

TSUNA: With your first child. I know. Must be really hard for you, eh?

GOKUDERA: I'm nervous as well. I'm going to be a dad…Haru will be the mother…

TSUNA: You'll make a great father to your child. I'm sure of it.

GOKUDERA: Thanks Ohime! You give me such encouraging words!

TSUNA: *Blushed* Do you have to call me that?

GOKUDERA: What can I say? You're like a princess anyways…

**~9:25a.m. Two co-workers arrived. Which is Takeshi Yamamoto and Ryohei Sasagawa, chatting away as they entered the room~**

GOKUDERA: *Pissed off* Will you two bastards shut the fuck up? I'm working here…!

YAMAMOTO: Morning, Haya-chan. How's Haru?

GOKUDERA: She's fine and stop calling me that! You're annoying like my wife!

RYOHEI: That's not how you appreciate your wife to the extreme, Hayate!

TSUNA: *Giggles* That's enough teasing for this morning boys. Now off to work you go~

YAMAMOTO &amp; RYOHEI: Yes mi 'lady!

TSUNA: *Blushed*

**~5 minutes later, two co-workers from a different floor came by to visit. Well, more like teasing Tsuna~**

BYAKURAN: Tsu-Tsu~

MUKURO: Kufufufu…

TSUNA: Not you two perverts again…

BYAKURAN: *Gasp* She called us perverts Muku-chan! I'm hurt…

MUKURO: Am I displeasing you?

TSUNA: Both of you are an eyesore…

BYAKURAN: *Gasp* She called us eyesores!

GOKUDERA: Oi, when she said you're a fucking eyesore, therefore you are a fucking eyesore! Now leave the princess alone!

MUKURO: Such a foul mouth you have. Haven't your sister taught you anything?

GOKUDERA: Just because you married Bianchi, doesn't mean I should call you 'brother-in-law'!

TSSUNA: Gokudera, just leave them be…

GOKUDERA: But…!

RYOHEI: There you are! *Smacks a big brown file onto Byakuran and Mukuro's face* Ya' save me the amount of time searching for you! Here's ya' report!

GOKUDERA: *Tries not to laugh out loud*

TSUNA: *Calmly keeps a straight face*

BYAKURAN: *Rubs his red nose* You're welcome…

MUKURO: …..

**~After they left, Tsuna has to send a few documents on the upper floor where the 'Varia' room is. As she stepped out from the lift…~**

TSUNA: Let's see…I have to give this to….eh?

**~She saw Belphegor, her older supervisor sleeping on the floor, snoring loudly with his bangs covering his eyes~**

TSUNA: Bel…..Belphegor!? What are you doing here?!

Wake up you lazy ass! Or Squalo will scold you again! *Shakes him*

BELPHEGOR: *Snores*

TSUNA: Wake up!

BELPHEGOR: *Still snoring*

TSUNA: Dammit…*Thinks* I know! *Whispers in his ear*

I hear that Fran is engaged with Mammon…

BELPHEGOR: *Suddenly wakes up* HELL NO! OVER MY DEAD BODY! FRAN IS MINE!

TSUNA: You finally wake up you homosexual…

BELPHEGOR: *Glares at Tsuna. Maybe* Dammit you peasant….I was having a pleasant dream just now. And I'm bisexual you idiot…

TSUNA: Now that you're up…*Pushes a stack of documents in his arms* Here's your stuff! And don't try and get yourself in trouble you Snorlax…

BELPHEGOR: *Grumbles* Fine whatever…

SQUALO: *From afar* HAS ANYONE SEE THAT LAZY BELPHEGOR AROUND!?

TSUNA: And here's my cue to leave…

BELPHEGOR: H-hey! Don't leave me here like this!

TSUNA: *Quickly enters lift* Well, I just did~

**~Time skip to around 11:30 a.m. Two co-workers finally arrived~**

CHROME: We're sorry we're late! I have to send my son to school and I got caught in a terrible traffic!

YAMAMOTO: *Chuckled* Where's your guy?

CHROME: Ken? He went to London last night…

GOKUDERA: Oi, why are you late?

LAMBO: I-pin won't let me go unless I brought her favorite Chinese food…

GOKUDERA: What kind of excuse is that!?

LAMBO: A logic excuse. She's preggy as well you know,…

TSUNA: That's enough bickering, boys. It's alright Chrome and Lambo. _He's_ not here anyways…

RYOHEI: Come to think of it…I haven't seen Kyoya around…

GOKUDERA: Who cares about that grumpy ass boss of ours?

CHROME: Isn't he in his office?

TSUNA: I've checked. It's empty.

LAMBO: Then it's a bad omen…*Shivers*

YAMAMOTO: *Laughs* Anyways, it's going to be lunch anytime now. So let's finished some of our work before heading to the 'Vongola' café downtown.

GOKUDERA: Don't order people around!

YAMAMOTO: Maa, maa really?

**~12:00 noon. Everyone went out to the café except for Tsuna. Gokudera insist that he stays but Tsuna said that it was only for awhile. After clearing her desk, she hears footsteps entering the room. It's the Co-founder of the company…Kyoya Hibari~**

TSUNA: _He's here already? I wonder what took him so long? He isn't the type to come in work so late…_

HIBARI: Tsunayoshi Sawada…

TSUNA: *Gulps* Yes Sir?

HIBARI: Where are the other herbivores?

TSUNA: Oh? They went down for lunch Sir.

HIBARI: …Hn. Whatever.

TSUNA: _But you asked you idiot!_

HIBARI: My room. Now

TSUNA: Eh? But I-

HIBARI: Did you not hear me? I said my room now. I don't like to repeat myself omnivore.

TSUNA: *Face paled* Y-yes Sir! J-just let me clear a bit!

HIBARI: Hn

TSUNA: _He's so scary! No wonder he hasn't married yet! He frightens all the bachelorettes away! Even gold diggers!_

HIBARI: Hurry up. I don't have all day.

TSUNA: Hai..!

**~After 5 minutes, Tsuna entered his room. Before she knew it, her hyper intuition told her to duck. And she did. A thick book came flying at her and it hit the wall behind her. Leaving a small crack quite unnoticed unless you take a closer look. She paled~**

TSUNA: *Stammering* W-what w-was th-that f-f-or!?

HIBARI: For being late.

TSUNA: B-b-ut it's less than 10 minutes Sir!

HIBARI: I don't give a damn. Now sit down or I'll throw this ugly cup that my stupid Uncle Fong gifted to me…

TSUNA: _Then why using that 'ugly' cup on the first place!? Besides, it's a picture of your favorite baby canary bird!_

**~After taking her sit, Hibari continues doing his work, signing documents after documents. Sometimes he takes a sip of his favorite green tea that he made himself(Because Tsuna was 5 minutes late). Soon, Tsuna was getting bored, irritated and hungry as well~**

TSUNA: Ano, Sir…How long must I sit here?

HIBARI: Until you become an eyesore.

TSUNA: =_=lll

HIBARI: Hn.

TSUNA: Sir, if there's nothing for me to do, then can I just leave for lunch? My stomach is empty…

HIBARI:…No

TSUNA: Ehhh!?

HIBARI: Now shut up and sit properly.

TSUNA: But-

HIBARI: I hate repeating myself…Shut up or _I'll_ shut you up. And if you're not dame enough, you might get what I meant…

TSUNA: …

HIBARI: Good. Now be a good usagi(Bunny)

TSUNA: *Mumbles under her breath*

HIBARI: …

**~Without specking a word, Hibari pulled Tsuna by the collar acrossed his desk and kissed her roughly. Since Tsuna mouth was wide open(Due to the shock of being pulled towards him), Hibari slipped his tongue in and explore the cavern of her mouth. She tasted like strawberries…And he like every bit of it. After awhile, he let go of the flustering Tsuna and continues doing his work like nothing happens. Tsuna is blushing red~**

TSUNA: Why. Did. You. Do. That. For?!

HIBARI: To shut you up. You're annoying.

TSUNA: I'm not shutting my mouth up, Kyoya Hibari…!

HIBARI: Would you like me to rape you then? *Asked with a straight face*

TSUNA: *Stunned* Eh? Wha-

HIBARI: *Smirks* Would you _like_ me to rape you? I don't mind repeating this…

TSUNA: *Blushed* Well…I er…

**~Before she could say or do anything, Hibari has jumped over his desk and quickly locking the door. Her face was shocked by the sudden action of her stoic boss. Her face then slowly pales when he loosen his purple tie and ruffles his hair~**

TSUNA: *Quickly stands up from her seat and backs away slowly* W-wait..! You're not doing what I'm thinking you're going to do!?

HIBARI: Your way of choosing your words are weird, Sawada….*Smirks* But I loved it.

TSUNA: Ehhh…?!

HIBARI: What? Finally accepting my marriage proposal?

TSUNA: But..! We're just got ENGAGED!

HIBARI: Too late…*Pulls her towards him* I want you…Now.

TSUNA: Ekk…!*Blushed* At least get a condom!

HIBARI: I don't mind having babies…

TSUNA: Ehh?

**~Meanwhile, Lanchia was on his way back from duty when he heard Tsuna's high pitched scream~**

LANCHIA: *Chuckled* I guess Miss Sawada's day wasn't so boring as she thought it would…

SOFHEALIA: And so the beautiful accountant named Tsunayoshi Sawada married her scary yet creepy Co-founder of the 'Foundation'. They lived happily ever after and have many, many, many babies….The End..*Closes the so called story book entitle '18Fem!27' with a straight face*

TSUNA: *Sweat drops* Why am I always the victim? And that's a weird story…

REBORN: That's because you're dame. I love that story, ragazza. Maybe you should drop by sometimes…

HIBARI: *Appears suddenly* And make sure there's smut or Hibird in it.

TSUNA: EHHH!? HIBARI-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

HIBARI: Through the window…And I was about to kidnap you when this omnivore starts to story tell…

TSUNA: You're unbelievable…

SOFHEALIA: You're cute. I'll be taking my leave then. Bye then…

REBORN: Bye and come again!

TSUNA: …

HIBARI: *Licks his face*

TSUNA: H-Hibari-san!

HIBARI: Tell me, omnivore why the 'me' in your story came in to work late?

I hate being late.

TSUNA: Oh yeah. Why is that?

SOFHEALIA: *Smirks* He was thinking of how to rape his fiancée…

TSUNA: EHH!?

SOFHEALIA: *Leaves quickly by the window*

REBORN: That was a good ending, don't you think?

HIBARI: Hn…

Author's Note: And that's all folks~ Please leave a comment, suggestions or anything! I'll be waiting~

EDDIE QUEEN QUE, report out ! As well as my OC, Sofhealia~


End file.
